


Ready, Set, PLAY!

by Yaoi_45



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Badboy! Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullied!Keith, Bully! Lance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobic Language, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Nerd! Keith, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexuality, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_45/pseuds/Yaoi_45
Summary: ‘’So,You’re my favorite singer?’’ He asked.‘’Lance, I’m begging you! Please don’t tell anyone!’’ He pleaded.‘’I’ll do anything you want!’’ He shouted without thinking.‘’Anything?’’ He smirked.‘’Yes! ANYTHING!’’ He pleaded.‘’Alright, You have to fake date me’’ He said smirking.Keith Kogane is Your Average College Student, Attending UCR. He has couple things about him that not a lot of people know about him. He’s an Otaku and loves Yaoi, but he’s also the Lead Singer in the band ‘’Voltron’’ and Well………..He’s Gay.And Most Definitely, Doesn’t have a crush on a Jock who Bullies him.‘’Wait, W-What d-did y-y-you j-just s-say?’’ Keith asked flushed and embarrassed.Lance pinned him to the wall and leaned close to his face.‘’You heard me, Keith. Be Mine’’ He said with a wide smirk.Can such a simple fake things, turn into something more?





	1. Chapter 1

You know……. Love has many Pros and Cons to it, so Why does it feel like Love is like A Grey Area?

"Keith Kogane!’’ A voice snapped.

"Huh?’’ Keith blinked multiple times as he rested his hand on his cheek.

"Please Solve Question 13’’ He pointed to the board tapping it lightly.

Keith glanced at the board, 2 x 4 + 25 - 56 + 28= ?. Yeah…...No Way I’m solving this in my head.

“I’m sorry Mr.Thace, I wasn’t paying attention” He mumbled.

Thace sighed and turned back to the board continuing his lesson for Math. He didn’t even understand Why he had to take Math, until his friend made him for finding a Job so he can help with rent.

He really needed to stop daydreaming about a certain Brunette and His pretty eyes.

(‘I really need to find myself a new hobby’)

He laid his head against the desk staring out the window, Praying for this day to be over.

 

"You look Dead’’ Hikari shot at him.

Keith just pouted at her, yeah he did look dead. He was in Math for two whole hours. Daydreaming about the day his crush would finally love him.

‘’Gee..Thanks Kira’’ Keith replied.

  
She handed him a Black Coffee, and Chocolate Chip Cookie

‘’You know Kira...You were always my Favorite Roommate’’ He said smiling at her.

‘’Are you sure? Cause like two weeks ago you said Romelle was your favorite after buying you Haikyuu Plushies’’ She sassed him.

Keith always had a new favorite ‘’Roommate’’ after two weeks each time. Cause One always bought something better than the other.

‘’Kira, Bestfriend…. You know I’ll always love you the most. You know that’’ He responded.

‘’Uh huh….That’s exactly what you told Lotor last Night’’ She snickered as He pouted at her.

‘’You’re Mean’’ He said sipping his black coffee.

‘’Yup, Love your Dramatic Ass too’’ She said gaming away on her phone.

You see…… Hikari was His Childhood Friend they do everything together. Sure they’ve gotten into nasty arguments, but they always made up and that proved how strong their friendship is.They met because of Keith playing ‘’DMMD’’ and they bonded over it. And many more Anime and Games growing older.

She’s Also a Singer, When the both of them do duets together. But other than that She’s his Electric Guitar player in the band. And Well...A very Loyal and Trustworthy Friend.

Keith moved his chair next to her, and looked over her shoulder to see what she was playing.

Keith snorted and Hikari just shot him a glare. ‘’What are you laughing at?’’ She sassed him.

She had an Otome Game opened on her Phone. First Love Story.

‘’I knew I recommended you that game, but you said you weren’t gonna play anything like that? You changed your mind?’’ He had a wide grin on his face.

‘’Don’t get cocky man’’ She replied rolling her eyes and her eyes going back to the game.

New People showed up at the Table after she made that remark.

‘’Come on..Hikari don’t be mean to Keith’’ Romelle approached and waved.

‘’Easy for you to say Romelle, You were his favorite roommate like two weeks ago’’ She said now having to have make a ‘’Choice’’ in the game.

  
‘’I guess you have a point, Sorry Keith’’ Romelle shrugged.

You see, Keith met Romelle back in Sophomore Year of Highschool, Due to being P.E and Science together for the next Three-Years. She also liked Anime and Joined the Club that year along with Keith’s other two friends.

She was the drummer of the Band.

‘’I hate you all’’ Keith said slumping in his seat.

‘’You didn’t hate Lotor last night’’ Hikari shot back still decidingon choice to pick.

‘’Yeah..All he did was Bench-watch DMMd with you and cuddle on the couch’’ Romelle replied. ‘’It was kinda cute though’’ She snickered.

‘’I liked the Show’’ Replied Lotor shrugging.

Keith and Lotor met thanks to Hikari, Hikari was invited to a party back in Sophomore-Year of School and Got Drunk with Lotor and ended up with Them Cuddling and Constantly yelling at anyone trying to separate the two of em’ in the process. Keith met him a month after the incident and just bonded as well over Anime and Games.

He’s the Bass Guitar of the Band.

‘’FUCK!’’ Hikari yelled nearly slamming her phone on the table.

‘’What happened, Kari?’’ Asked Romelle folding her arms on the table.

‘’You don’t even get a choice to basically decline going out with that Girl! That sucks’’ She said putting her head on the table.

‘’What’s up my fellow Weebs?’’ A familiar voice asked.

They all turned around in their seats except for Hikari who didn’t move her head from the table.

‘‘Shut up Matt’’ Responded Hikari.

‘’Wow RUDE Hikari, I’m very Hurt’’ Matt said as he placed his hands over his heart.

‘’Thanks for the compliment, Matt’’ Hikari said sarcastically.

Matt isn’t officially apart of the band, He helped manage Concerts and Times.

‘’Anyways Where’s your sister?’’ Asked Romelle looking at him.

‘’Probably, Still hanging out with the douche’’ Lotor spoke up.

Pidge was one of Lance’s friend, and yet She hated them. Something about ‘’Bullying Lance’’ for being Popular.

‘’Yeah, I don’t talk to Fake people’’ Hikari finally said lifting her head from the table.

‘’Then, Why do you talk to Matt?" Romelle and Lotor question raising an eyebrow.

‘’You calling me fake! So rude you guys’’ Matt pouted puffing his cheeks out.

‘’I’ll make it up to you by bench watching HighSchool of the Dead with you Matt’’ Hikari sighed grabbing her phone from the table and putting it into her back-pocket.

Matt didn’t lived with by himself, with his Girlfriend. Occasionally, He stopped by the ‘’Voltron’’ house-hold to watch some anime with them or play some Otome games with em’

To be completely Honest…..I seriously hate my College Life and My job……….

‘’By the way, Keith..We’re still going to the arcade next week Right?’’ Hikari turned her head to him.

‘’Yup! I just have to finish a Five-Page Essay and Do Some Art Homework and We’ll be Golden!’’ He laughed and smiled.

‘’Alright, I’ll catch you when you get home home, from your Major’’ Hikari waved and walked away from them.

 

‘’What is even your major anyways, Keith?’’ Matt asked grinning at him.

Before Keith could reply Lotor spoke up for him. ‘’You’d expect him to Major in Music and Math, but nope. This Idiot decided to Major in Art and Music’’ Lotor shook his head.

‘’Wow, You’re no longer my Favorite Lotor’’ He turned his head to the side.

‘’Hey..The only person allowed to sass me is Hikari, don’t give no attitude Keith’’ Lotor sighed.

‘’Rude. Anyways I’ll see you guys later I gotta get to my Major’’ Keith replied standing up and grabbing his bag and began walking away.

‘’Yo’ Keith! Ain’t Lance with you in that class?’’ Lotor spoke and Matt choked on his own spit when Lotor said that.

Keith turned around and looked at them. ‘’Yeah? He is..What about it?’’ He questioned folding his arms.

‘’A little birdie told me the Reason why Lance took Music as a Major, Apparently his favorite singer is ‘’Lil’ Red’’.. Sound familiar?’’ Lotor asked.

‘’Alright….’’

They just looked at him making hand motions, until he gave in.

‘’Okay...I’ll stay clear of him asking anything about Voltron, Just make sure Matt doesn’t spill anything to Pidge with his Loud mouth’’ Keith responded walking away finally.

‘’Hey! I don’t have a loud mouth...Do I?’’ He asked snapping his head towards Romelle and Lotor.

‘’You kinda do’’ Lotor snickered and Romelle just shrugged and Matt huffed.

 

‘’Soo, How was Music?’’ Hikari asked.

She was reading the Bnha manga, As she was laying on her bed her head hanging on the end of the bed looking at Keith. He had a stressed and irritated look on his face.

‘’I’ll tell you what happened! Those bitches kept throwing paper balls and paper-airplanes at the back of my head!’’ He shouted clearly angry.

‘’Want some Hot Coco, and some Graham Crackers?’’ She asked scooting up and sitting up.

‘’Yeah….I need some, My head is seriously killing me’’ He said setting his bag down.

‘’Want to watch some Kiss Him, Not Me?’’ She asked smirking at him.

‘’Oh..Hell Yeah!’’ He said rushing to the living room where Romelle and Lotor were. Them having Colas and Popcorn already done with them.

‘’You watching Kiss Him, Not Me with us?’’ Keith asked.

‘’Yeah, Just waiting for Hikari’s S’mores to be done, Since She makes the best ones’’ Romelle said drooling a little.

‘’I know I do! But, You guys only get Three each Okay?’’ She yelled from the kitchen.

‘’Alright Mom!’’ Romelle yelled back. We all just laughed as Hikari sighed and continued baking.

Maybe My College ain’t so Bad After All…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use of Homophobic Language and Comments, Fluff and Angst during this chapter. 
> 
> Keith loves Lance, What does Lance have to say about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if things seem confusing and stuff. But Lotor and Hikari are just really close friends, not a couple. When this story is finished I'll possibly be transfering it over to my Wattpad, when I can make a cover for it. I wanted to get this chapter out soon, since I last updated it back in June, so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy~!

“Come on….PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE”  Romelle pleaded giving puppy eyes.

 

“Hey! I already gave you guys S’mores!” Hikari said holding the plate up so she can’t grab anymore.

 

Lotor and Keith just laughed as the scene in front of them played. How Hikari was struggling to keep the S’mores from her.

 

“Come on, Hikari… We both know you want to give her one” Lotor let out small laughs trying to cover them up.

 

“Lotor! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Hikari said as she was nearly tackled by Romelle.

 

“Just hand me the plate of S’mores..Kira. So, You can deal with Romelle” Lotor said his hand out for her to hand him the plate.

 

She handed him the plate. And She put her hands around Romelle wrists to hold her back.

 

“Will you hand me a S’more?” Asked Keith, Who was sitting next to him.

 

“Sure” Lotor replied moving the plate towards Keith to grab a S’more from it.

 

“Thanks! I needed this you guys” Keith said smiling.

 

They all grinned at him. It’s what friends do, cheer up the people they can always rely on for support. Especially since they all knew each other since highschool.

 

“We might as well finish the last episode of Kiss him, Not me and go to bed” Stated Lotor getting up and turned the kitchen light off.

 

“But, I’m not tired!!” Whined Romelle slacking against the couch stretching her arms out.

 

“Suck it up, Loser” Hikari responded laying against Lotor.

 

“You sure you ain’t straight? You always lean against Lotor or Lay on him?” Asked Romelle, who was now sitting up.

 

“Do you have to straight to lay against your friend?” She asked scrolling through her Twitter.

 

They have a huge following each, They don’t post about their daily life because well when you’re popular you want to protect those who know you on a personal level.

 

“So, Keith…. You wanna talk about what happened at Music Class?” Lotor said who was styling Hikari’s hair in tiny braids.

 

(‘I hate it’)

  


He was just doodling little hearts around Lance’s name, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Just daydreaming about him……..

 

When he felt something hit the back of his or more it was a paper-airplane they decided to fly.

 

He turned around and of course it was Lance and his gang of bullies, except Hunk..and Allura they’re both angels.

 

He just glared at them and turned around continuing doodling down hearts. People were now crowding around him but he didn’t pay no mind to them at all, until one snatched his notebook from his hands.

 

“Hey!” He looked up. It was Lance and his gang looking down at him.

 

“Hey! Lance I found you a new boyfriend” Said Nyma snickering showing Keith’s notebook with hearts around Lance’s name.

 

Keith covered his head with arms, his face flushed and embarrassed. His heart sunk when he heard Lance’s response to Nyma’s comment.

 

“Gross, I’m not into dudes Nyma, Plus He’s the social outcast of the school” He said scoffing at her.

 

Keith had small warm tears sliding down his cheeks, as Lance said that.

 

“Come on Nyma, Nobody would want to be such a terrible creature you know that’’ Rolo wrapped his arm around her thin waist.

 

“You’re Right” She said smirking. She dropped his notebook on top of his head. “Later Faggot” She mocked walking away in a fit of laughter.

 

He closed his notebook and just buried his face into his arms until the bell rang.

 

As the bell rang he packed up, his face still had tear stained cheeks. Hunk and Allura walked over to him..he looked up at them sadly.

 

“I’m so sorry, Keith! About their behavior towards you” Hunk said panicked.

 

“It’s fine Hunk, Don’t apologize for their mistakes” Keith said.

 

“No, Keith. It isn’t alright they completely stepped over the line! I’m so sorry” Allura said bowing.

 

“No, No! It’s fine” Keith waved his hands in front of him shaking it off.

 

“Again, I’m really sorry, Keith!” Allura said once again.

 

Keith smiled. He was glad that Allura and Hunk weren’t anything like Lance, Pidge, Rolo, and Nyma, they are angels sent by God.

 

“Anyways thanks aga-’’ As he was about to respond, Pidge entered the classroom.

 

“Allura, Hunk! There you ar- Oh….” She said.

 

Keith lowered his head when she saw him. Of course one of Hunk’s best friend hated him for some reason Rolo and Nyma made up about him and his friends.

 

“Why are you both talking to this outcast?” Their hand on their hip.

 

“Pidge, Just come on” Hunk said walking towards the door and pushing them out.

 

Keith looked to the side, while Allura just face-palmed and sighed by her friend’s action.

 

‘’Keith..?” Allura suddenly spoke in a shy voice.

 

Keith looked up at her, and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah?” He questioned.

 

“Would it be alright if Hunk and I sat with you and your friends tomorrow at Lunch?’’ She asked.

 

“It’s alright with me, I’ll just have to ask the rest if it would be alright” He spoke up.

 

“Great! Text me the answer of them later” She smiled at him.

 

He tore a small piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down his number.

 

‘’Here, text me later so I can let you their answer” He said handing it to her.

 

“Bye Keith. I’ll possibly see you tomorrow” She said walking towards the door and walking out.

  


(‘It was bad, until the end’)

  


**“THEY DID WHAT!?”** Romelle shouted.

 

“Yeah, Lance basically shot me down” Keith moving his knees close to his chest.

 

“I always knew Lance was mean and all, but I didn’t think he would go this far with bullying” Hikari said turning her phone off.

 

“Should we talk to Matt about this?” Lotor asked as he stopped styling one of the braids in Hikari’s hair.

 

“We already if we try to talk to Matt about this, they’ll come up with some bullshit reason to get out of punishment” Said Romelle leaning against the couch.

 

It was pretty tense, Keith knew that. That’s when his notification sound went off.

 

Xxx-xxx-xxxx: Hey Keith?

 

He knew exactly who it was.

 

GayestRedBoi: Sup Rulla

 

He smiled down at his phone.

 

“Who you texting Keef?” Asked Romelle looking over his shoulder.

 

He smirked. “Your crush” He said.

 

 **“WHAT!?”** She shrieked at his response.

 

“You have a crush Rommy?” Asked Hikari snickering.

 

“S-Shut u-u-up” Romelle said flustered.

 

They all laughed at Romelle’s attempt at an insult, but that’s when Keith remembered what he was supposed to ask them.

 

“You guys wouldn’t mind if Hunk and Allura sat with us at lunch would you?’’ He asked.

 

They all looked at each other, and Lotor and Hikari smirked at each other.

 

“We wouldn’t mind if Hunk and ALLURA sat with us” They said dragging out Allura’s name.

 

“I hate you both so much!” Romelle said huffing.

 

“What about you Romelle, Do you mind?’’ Asked Keith wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“You’re so gross Keith! But I also d-don’t m-mind if t-they hang out w-with us” She said blushing.

 

“Alright” He said.

 

GayestRedBoi: They don’t mind if you hang out with us at lunch tomorrow

 

Xxx-xxx-xxxx: Nice! Thanks Keith see you all tomorrow

 

GayestRedBoi: see you tomorrow

 

He closed his text messages.

 

“This gives me an idea for tomorrow” Hikari said smirking.

 

“What?’’ Asked Romelle confused.

 

“You’ll see tomorrow at Lunch” She said.

 

“Alright, Let’s get some shut eye” Said Keith yawning.

 

“Gimme a sec to get all the braids out of Hikari’s hair” Said Lotor taking them out.

 

“Alright, Head to bed when you both are done” Said Keith walking up the stairs.

 

“Alright, Keith!” Shouted Lotor taking the final braid out.

 

And they all headed to bed, but Keith couldn’t fall asleep.

 

‘How could he be like this?’

 

‘He was so sweet to everyone, but why now is he so rude?’

 

‘What did I do to deserve this?’

 

‘Is it true, Am I really disgusting?’

 

Tears were sliding down his cheeks, these demons haunting his head. Why did the world hate him?

 

“Keith….?” the door opened and a voice said his name.

 

He sat up, trying to dry his tears but failing. He just sat up tears still falling and him letting sniffles out.

 

“Y-Yeah...C-Come i-in” He said wiping his tears.

 

They sat on the bed looking at him sadly. “Still thinking about what Lance said?” They asked.

 

“Yeah, I am. Lotor….What should I do?” He asked looking at him.

 

He just looked at Keith sadly and sighed. “We’ll tell Matt tomorrow, You have Allura and Hunk and other people who witnessed this happen, so you should be good” He stated smiling at him.

 

Keith smiled at him as well, and crawled towards him. And hugged Lotor tightly, he hugged back.

 

“Thanks Lotor, You’re a great friend” He said having a small smile. 

 

“Thanks Keith, You’re also a great friend” He said a laughed a bit.

 

That’s when someone kicked the door wide open and they jerked away from each other.

 

“CUDDLE SESSION!” Yelled Romelle running towards the bed and jumped on top of them.

 

“OOOOWWWWW, WHAT THE FUCK, ROMELLE!?” They both shouted and she just giggled.

 

“I told her not to disrupt your guys bromance moment” Hikari yawned and rubbed her eyes.

 

“Well you could’ve done a better job, Kari” Keith said pushing Romelle over a bit.

“Could’ve, Would’ve, Should’ve...Yeah,Yeah. Whatever let’s all just cuddle Keith until he sleeps” She said walking towards the bed and just crashed down onto it.

 

“I hate you guys” Keith huffed as all the body weight was on him.

 

“Suuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeeeee you do, You love us you gay diaster” Romelle stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

 

She gasped when he did it. “Hikari! Keith’s being mean to me!” She whined.

 

“Mhmmmmmmmm….Go to sleep you diasters we have a big day tomorrow” She said burying her head into Lotor’s side falling asleep.

 

“Yeah, Good Night everyone” Romelle said getting in between Hikari and Keith.

 

“Yeah, Good Night Guys” Lotor said putting his one of his arms around Hikari’s waist and the other on the pillow.

 

“Hmmmmmmmm G’Night” Hikari said sleepliy.

 

“Good Night you guys” Said Keith turning to his side and nuzzling into his pillow.

 

He was glad...He had friends who always comforted him and knew when he was sad, even if he didn’t show it. 

 

True friends will always be there for you, and don’t need anything except for you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haith, Keitor, Reith, LoKari.............Keith is apart of a bunch of Bromances YAY! I like making Keith loved. He's my favorite, but sadly all favorites suffer as well.
> 
> Next Chapter will come out soon~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to have friends who will be there, but is it good to have enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Angst, Use of LGBTQ+ hate slurs, 
> 
> Some Kangst.
> 
> This is not meant to offend anyone who is lgbtq+, I like Lance, and I'm sorry for anyone who hates seeing him like this. But this is just fictional. I'm sorry if anyone has been through bullying because they are lgbtq+
> 
> Anyways Enjoy~

“Wake the fuck up, YA’LL!” Yelled Hikari lifting the blanket off of them.

 

Romelle groaned as she put a pillow on top of her head, Lotor got up yawning and rubbing his eyes walking towards the bathroom, and Keith…………..Well

 

“Nice bed head, Keef” Hikari said snickering.

 

Keith glared at her, yeah his hair was all over the place but it’s not like he can control that.

 

“You’re one to talk your hair is all over the place even your bangs are curling in places” He remarked.

 

“Yeah,Yeah. Want me to help you with your hair?” She asked still giggling.

 

He pouted at her as she still continued to laugh at his bad hair day.

 

“Yeah...Please help me with my bad hair day” He said looking softly at her.

 

“Okay Keef, I have the perfect outfit for you today” She said clasping her hands together.

 

(‘Oh God, Please be something simple and not cute’) 

 

He was praying that she would pick something that wouldn’t embarrass him in public.

 

“It’s gonna be a good day, don’t worry Keith I won’t pick out anything embarrassing” She remarked.

 

He smiled at her, but a voice broke that.

 

“THAT’S A DAMN LIE KARI! REMEMBER JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL!?’’ The voice shouted and Keith turned pale at that.

 

(‘Oh God, Prom..! I-I still h-have n-nightmares of it’)

 

“SHUT UP ROMELLE! THE OUTFIT WASN’T THAT BAD!’’ She shouted back.

 

“Kari…...Your forced me into a Crop-top with the words “I don’t think straight, but who even does?” and a purple mini-skirt” He said, his skin really pale.

 

“Well…..We ain’t in high school anymore, so don’t give me that face” She replied handing him the outfit.

 

He looked at the outfit she handed him, and give her a confused look.

 

‘’You always wear black Keef, wear some colors you MCR trash” She shrugged and walked to the dress to grab some things.

 

“You’re one to talk…………” He mumbled angrily.

 

She turned around and glared at him. “What was that MCR trash? Last time I checked I’m the one who cooks for you guys” She pointed the brush at him.

 

He sighed and walked towards the door to the hallway to get to the bathroom to shower and get changed.

 

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he set the clothes on the counter and stripped of his clothes. He turned the water to Hot and let it run for a bit.

 

(‘I’ve been so busy with College that I honestly forget about myself that even Kari has to babysit me’)

 

He shook his head and his thoughts cleared as he turned the water off and dipped in, he let himself be engulfed by the water.

 

(‘This is really relaxing, wish I lived in the water’) 

 

As he was thinking, he sunk deeper into the water where his mouth was completely in the water but just below his nose.

 

He started bobbing his head to a beat of a song, He and Hikari were gonna be doing a duet to.

 

“KEITH!” A loud knock was on the door and he sat up a bit. He glared at the door.

 

“What?’’ He asked annoyed. What did it take to have peace and quiet for him?

 

“Hurry up and wash that mullet hair of yours and quit fucking being in lala land and dreaming about Hotshot Lance” Hikari said from the other side.

 

(‘I wasn’t even daydreaming about him’)

 

He sighed and stood up to unplug the water drain to let the water out. He got out and dried his hair and slipped into his clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

 

He walked back into his bedroom where Hikari was patiently sitting on his bed for him.

 

“About time you got out of there Keith” She stood up and walked towards him.

 

“Yeah,Yeah Whatever Kari, For your information I wasn’t daydreaming about him” He said proudly.

 

“Whatever you say just take a seat at your chair desk so I can work on your gross hair” She said rolling her eyes.

 

“It’s not gross…...Why does everyone call it gross?” He muttered.

 

“You...You did not just ask that question!?” She raised an eyebrow,He gave her puppy eyes in response.

 

“You, My best friend….Have a hairstyle they used in the 80’s and then sorta stopped” She shook her head and started to brush his hair.

 

“But….Is it really that terrible?” He had a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

 

“Keith, I love you and your messy mullet hair. So does Romelle, Lotor, Matt, Shiro, Allura, and Hunk they all love it” She responded finishing brushing his hair and grabbing a comb to help put his hair back.

 

“Are you just saying that because you’re my best friend?” He asked putting his hands onto his lap.

 

“I’m saying this because I’ve been with you since childhood and because it’s the truth” She smiled down at him as she put his hair in a ponytail.

 

“All done!” She exclaimed smiling.

 

He stood up and turned to her. “Be honest Kira, Does it look bad?” He asked flustered.

 

“Keith, You look great no matter what you wear or have your hair like” She hugged him.

 

“I still think he looks emo half the time” Said a voice from the door-way.

 

“Shut up Lotor, You look like the women in the  **L'Oréal** commercials” She responded huffing.

 

“The fuck!? Hikari! I thought you loved me” Lotor said very hurt by what she said.

 

All you could hear was Keith’s giggled and Romelle’s loud ass laughs from down the stairs. Hikari just stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“Come on guys let’s go have breakfast and then head to college” Keith said wiping small tears from his eyes.

 

“Yeah, We’ve been messing around for too long anyways” Hikari said and let go of Keith and walked towards his bedroom door.

 

“Oh by the way, I call dibs on what anime we watch tonight” She said and dashed out the door.

 

“Huh!? Get your ass back here!” Yelled Lotor running after her.

 

(‘Those two may be adults but at heart they’re just a couple of kids’)

 

Keith let out a small laugh and walked out his door closing it behind him.

 

He walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, where he could hear Hikari and Lotor arguing like a couple of Six-year-olds.

 

“You chose what we would watch yesterday” Lotor said some of his white hair sticking out in some places.

 

“That wasn’t even my pick, that was Romelle’s and we agreed on it to cheer Keef up” She remarked to him.

 

Keith glanced at Romelle. “How long will this go for until they make up?” He asked and she looked down at her watch.

 

“I would ten minutes max, and they’ll buy each other a Starbucks drink” She responded leaning against the counter.

 

“All I wanted was some of Hikari’s blueberry pancakes” He whined.

 

“Don’t worry, This won’t take long” Romelle let out a small sigh.

 

They had to wait at least eight more minutes until they’re friends got over their little small quarrel.

 

It was gonna be a long day for all of them….mostly Keith was nervous.

 

“I can’t believe the both had to argue over choosing an anime to watch tonight” Romelle yawned.

 

“Romelle, Being Otakus means you will always finish an anime you say you will” Lotor responded.

 

“I mean with Boku no hero academia season Four coming out, We might as well catch up on some other animes while the wait comes” Hikari said smiling.

 

“You’re one to talk, You read the manga for it already” Romelle grumbled.

 

“Yeah, I may of read it but that doesn’t mean I can’t be excited to see how the animation for it will be like’ She responded.

 

“Yeah, You’re right….So what are we gonna watch tonight?” Lotor said smiling.

 

“I was thinking we could watch the Morose Mononokean tonight?” She said a little hesitate.

 

“Oooohhhhh~ I’ve been wanting to watch that one, just never had the time” Said Romelle rubbing the back of her head shyly.

 

“That sounds great Hikari, Let’s make cookies for this later tonight?” Suggested Lotor.

 

Hikari’s seemed to sparkle at the idea and nodded and smiled at Lotor.

 

They stopped at the front of the Starbucks. 

 

  “I still can’t believe you guys argued for Ten minutes,then cried and begged each other to forgive each other and now here we are buying starbucks before we go to college’ Romelle huffed and sighed.

 

"We're paying so quit whining" Lotor said walking into the Starbucks.

 

"It's fine, Romelle. Plus it's gonna give us time to relax before we go to college" Hikari shrugged and walked in after him.

 

"Don't lose track of time while we're here" Romelle said walking after them.

 

Keith walked in behind all of them, closing the door in the process.

 

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, What would you like?" The girl at the register asked.

 

"I-I uhhhhhh-hhhhh...Uhmmm.. E-Excuse me f-for a sec" Hikari responded whose cheeks were flushed a deep red.

 

Lotor and Romelle were snickering at their friend, while Keith was grinning.

 

"Alright, What would you three like?" She asked.

 

"S'mores Frappuccino" Said Romelle smiling.

 

"A Witch's Brew Frappuccino" Said Lotor.

 

"Just A Iced White Chocolate Mocha" Said Keith

 

"What about her?" She asked looking past them.

 

"Hmmm? Oh Kari. Come on, What do you want?" Asked Lotor.

 

"O-Oh Ummmmm...I'll take A Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino" Hikari finally was able to make a sentence.

 

"Okay, Your total is $21.65, Your guys Names?” She asked.

 

“Keith” Keith said looking at his friend who was still blushing.

 

“Romelle” Romelle said and smiled.

 

“Lotor” He waved at the cashier.

 

“H-Hikari” She responded her hair hiding her flushed face.

 

Lotor handed her the money, and she put it into the cash register and handed him his change.

 

“Your order will be done in a while” She walked away.

 

They all went to a table in the corner. They all looked at their flustered friend who was still red.

 

“Sooo, Are you gonna ask her for her number?” Asked Lotor folding his arms.

 

“W-Why w-would I a-ask for h-her n-n-number?” She stuttered her ears a little red now.

 

“Cause you just had gay panic” Romelle said, who was scrolling through Instagram.

 

“M-Maybe….Another time” She mumbled leaning against the wall.

 

“Alright Kari” Keith shrugged and sat down in a chair near the window.

 

“Yeah, Come on Kari...You need to relax a bit” Romelle said putting her arm on Hikari’s shoulder to lean on her.

 

“Maybe...I don’t know though” She replied looking at the girl who took their order.

 

“Order for Lotor, Keith, Romelle, and Hikari!” A voice called up their names.

 

“Just ask her out the next you come here” Lotor said walking up to his drink.

 

They went up to get their drinks and walked out.

 

“What do you know? A Starbucks finally spelled my name correctly” Said Romelle looking at the sticker.

 

“Finally? How did the other Starbucks spell it?” Asked Lotor who was laughing a bit.

 

“Spelled with an A and Y in my name” She said shaking her head in disappointment.

 

Hikari looked at her Starbucks drink and started blushing like a cherry.

 

“Why the hell do you look like a cherry?” Asked Lotor who looked at his best friend.

 

“I-I…..W-Wha, S-She-”

 

Keith turned to look at his childhood friend and walked towards and glanced down at her cup and gasped softly.

 

My Shifts end at 5:45 p.m ;)

 

Call me: xxx-xxx-xxxx

 

“What does it say??” Romelle rushed to their side and looked at the drink’s side.

 

“Looks like you got yourself a date,Hikari” Keith snickered.

 

“I….I guess I did,Heh………..” She laughed, Nervous laughter.

 

“Hikari…..Have you never been on a date?” Asked Romelle who had her hands on her hips and puffing her cheeks out.

 

“Pfffftttt, Yeah!” She shook her hand back and forth.

 

They all looked at each other, and raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Maybe…..” She fiddled with her fingers.

 

They all narrowed their eyes at her.

 

“Okay, No. I’ve been single all my life...Can ya blame me?” She said nervous clearly.

 

“No worries Kari, I’ll help you out” Said Romelle winking at her and giving a thumbs up.

 

“Thanks,Romelle….T-That means a lot” Hikari grinned.

 

“Now..Let’s go! Today they’re serving Tacos” Shouted a Happy Romelle running towards their College Campus.

 

“It’s always Tacos, She only runs when they’re serving tacos” Lotor sighed.

 

“I mean, The tacos are really amazing. So, Of course Romelle is gonna run for em” Hikari laughed and shook her head.

 

They all ran after her, when they all got to the light she was at.

 

“I can’t wait to taste the tacos” Romelle said, she was praying.

 

“Yeah….I can’t wait for Lunch” Keith said thinking of what Lance and his gang might do.

 

Hikari looked at him and smiled. “No worries,Keith. I have a plan that will take action during lunch” She grinned and laughed evilly.

 

“Should I be worried?” Asked Lotor confused.

 

“Nope! I was planning this all last night” She replied pressing the button to cross.

 

Keith and Lotor looked at each other and shrugged.

That’s when the hand on the crossing turned into a person walking. They all crossed together.

 

They got to the College Campus and stopped at the entrance.

 

“Well, I actually have to turn an essay for one of my classes. I’ll catch you all later” Said Hikari waving and walking away.

 

“See ya Hikari!” They all shouted.

 

Today was just getting started………

 

“We actually have to get to Social Studies, Good luck in Math Keef” Said Lotor waving goodbye and started walking away with Romelle.

 

(‘Alright, No worries….You can do this Keith’)

 

He slapped himself and started walking towards Math.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

(‘Another Two hours of Math again’)

 

Keith leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling and dozing off.

 

(‘I seriously hate Math, Why did you make me take it Hikari?’)

 

He snapped out of his thoughts, when Mr.Thace announced that they were having a quiz.

(‘Man fuck Math’)

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“I’ll take it as you enjoyed Math” Hikari hand on her cheek.

 

Keith just looked at her bags around his eyes.

 

“He fucking gave us a fifty questioned quiz….FIFTY!” He banged his fists on the table.

 

He laid his head on the table and groaned.

 

“ I want to quit life” He said muffled.

 

Romelle walked up to the table with trays of food.

 

“Is he okay?” Asked Romelle her head tilted to the side.

 

“He’ll be fine. He just had a bad math class” Said Hikari.

 

“Seems like every day is a bad Math class” Lotor said sitting down next to Hikari.

 

“Have you seen Mr.Thace! Hoe is fucking terrible” Said Keith sitting up now.

 

“You can’t call everyone you hate a Hoe, Keith” Replied Hikari shrugging.

 

“Sure I can” He said.

 

That’s When Allura and Hunk showed up.

 

“Hey Guys!” Waved Allura and sat down next to Romelle.

 

“H-Hi Allura” Romelle waved slightly and had pink tinted on her cheeks.

 

“Hi Allura, Nice of you to join our little group” Said Hikari and waved.

 

“Well it is an nice change, Plus I think Lance and the others can go a day without us” She replied smiling.

 

“Yeah, Lance may be my best friend. But sometimes he can go to far with a lot of things” Hunk replied going to sit next to Keith.

 

“Yeah he does take a lot of things far” Keith said turning his head to the side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Ummm-Uhmmmm...Hikari Three O’ Clock news” Lotor said tapping Hikari on the shoulder.

 

They all turned around to see Lance, Pidge, Rolo, and Nyma marching towards them angry clearly.

 

“Oh boy…….” Said Hunk shrinking back a little.

 

“Hi, My favorite group of people” Said Lance grinning.

 

“What the fuck do you want Lance?” Asked Lotor glaring at him.

 

“Well...I can’t but notice that my two friends...Are sitting with a bunch of Losers and Low-Lifes” He said.

 

“Lance, I asked if Me and Hunk could sit with them” Said Allura sighing.

 

“Why would you want to hang out with a bunch of Freaks?” Said Nyma scoffing.

 

“Plus you might catch the Gay” Said Rolo quoting the word “Gay.”

 

“Some of them are probably not even LGBT, probably faking it” Pidge said, hands on their hips.

 

Hikari stood up.

 

“First of all, Fuck you for sayin that, Second of all If you say one more insulting word about us I will not hesitate to knock your teeth out” She said glaring at them.

 

Keith was just silent, Lotor was really angry, Romelle was holding Allura back from doing dumb, and Hunk was just shock that his friends were doing this.

 

“When you stop being **Fags** and **Dykes** , We’ll Stop” Nyma said laughing.

 

Lotor finally stood up, but Hikari beat him to it.

 

She straight up punched her in the jaw and she fell flat on her ass.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Shouted Rolo running to his girlfriend’s aid.

 

She cracked her knuckles. “You want to get punched as well?” She asked.

 

“Tch…..You’ll regret that” Said Lance walking away, with Pidge and Rolo carrying an unconscious Nyma by her arms around their necks.

 

Hikari sat back down, still angry. Lotor and the rest looked at her sadly.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that Kari…..You might get kicked out of College” Said Keith tears falling from his eyes.

 

Hunk pulled him towards his side and let him cry onto his side.

 

“Yeah…..I don’t think we’ll be able to bear without you” Said Romelle letting go of Allura.

 

“They’re right, Kari. We’re all mad at them for what they did but if you get kicked out because of their lies. We’re all gonna be heartbroken” Said Lotor putting his hand on her shoulder.

 

“I know, I love you guys and this is just gonna make my date hate me” She said hands turning into fists and looking down sadly.

 

“We’ll be there to support your guys claim. I ain’t gonna let them tear your friendships apart” Said Allura nodding.

 

“Thank you” Said Hikari smiling softly.

 

She looked at her childhood friend who was still crying and got up. She walked around to where he was seated and hugged him tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry, Keith. That they did this to you” She said tears now falling from her eyes.

 

He let go of Hunk and hugged her back tightly.

 

“Please don’t leave me…….” He begged tighten his grip on her back.

 

“I won’t, I promise” She replied

 

They all have each other, but this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took go long to get this out, With School starting soon. I won't have access to my laptop or phone much, cause I'll only be able to use them for 4 hours, except on Fridays and Saturday. I'm starting high school, so I want to focus on passing as well.
> 
> I apologize for that, Next Chapter will probably be out by the end of this month or the beginning of September.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to be making this story....I won't be having an update schedule anytime soon. Please be patient with me.


End file.
